


holidays

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [26]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge, Christmas, Family, Gen, Lucifer Being Lucifer, Sort Of, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: Under the pretence of going to a crime scene, Lucifer abducts Chloe and takes her on a surprise Christmas trip.





	holidays

‘Christmas!’ Lucifer’s voice echoed throughout the precinct. Chloe looked up from the file she was studying. ‘What an absurd holiday you humans celebrate. Jesus wasn’t born until spring,’ he shouted loudly enough for everyone to hear.

The entire LAPD building was decorated with colourful tinsel and light chains that added a bit of cheer to the grey interior and glum personnel. A tall tree wrapped in shiny blue garlands and hanged with white, silver, and blue balls stood sentinel in the midst, in everyone’s eyes. They put it up on Monday.

He strode right to Chloe’s desk while continuing in his futile pontificating, ‘...in the year 7 BC, you know. And it definitely wasn’t in Beth—’

Chloe got up. ‘Lucifer, stop shouting,’ she hissed. ‘You said that the last time. I’ve just got a case; a man was murdered in his house. With Christmas lights.’ She pushed a few crime scene photographs his way. They showed a young blond man with a chain of lights wrapped around his neck, marking it with a prominent red line. There was blood on his forehead, too.

He grimaced. ‘Do people have no decency? Murdering someone on Christmas Eve with a piece of decoration. That’s just ridiculous,’ he said, shaking his head. ‘But that’s not why I’m here, detective. I have a surprise for you.’ A wide smile coloured Lucifer’s face as he stepped aside and beckoned her to follow him outside.

Chloe looked at him, puzzled. ‘Lucifer, I have a case to solve. Any of your surprises can surely wait. You can either help me or go away.’ She put on her jacket in a hurry and went for the exit, though with a different purpose than he had intended.

He was on her heels. ‘No, no, they really can’t,’ he caught her arm, ‘and there are other detectives who can work the case. I’ve spoken with the lieutenant.’

Chloe halted and turned to him with a frown on her brow. ‘So you knew about the case?’ she asked. ‘You’ve come to lure me away from it! What is it you’re not telling me?’

‘It’s not like that, detective,’ he said vehemently. ‘I happened to cross paths with him when I came here, and he told me that there was a murder. I really think you should get away from all this,’ he waved his hand in the air vaguely, ‘and relax for a while.’

‘That’s very nice of you, but I can’t just go, Lucifer. Remember what happened the last time.’

‘Yes, you can,’ he said, flashing his white teeth about the precinct. ‘Like I said, the lieutenant knows about it, and he’s given you leave. I was very convincing in the matter.’

‘Were you now,’ Chloe said sceptically.

‘Some say I’m very good with my mouth.’

She averted her eyes and brushed him off, ‘Ugh, I don’t want to hear any more of that.’

‘I didn’t sleep with him if that’s what you’re suggesting. We merely had a good tête-à-tête, that's all,’ Chloe continued walking, and he followed her out of the building. ‘Not that I’d be entirely against it, one immortal to another,’ he added, more to himself. He caught up with her. ‘Let’s take my car, shall we?’

‘You’re going with me, then?’ Her head was still full of the crime scene.

Lucifer sighed. ‘What choice do I have.’ He headed to a black Porsche and opened the door for Chloe.

‘This isn’t your car,’ she said.

‘Oh, but it is. I own many cars for many purposes, I’m sure you’ll find out.’ He gestured for her to get in, and shut the door after her. He promptly sat in the driver’s seat and gave the mirror a cheeky grin.

From the back seat, Trixie waved at her mum.

Chloe shot a stormy look at Lucifer and turned around. Her daughter was holding her big unicorn plushie and smiling innocently, and next to her sat Mazikeen in her leather and high boots. She cocked her head in greeting.

‘You’re in this together,’ she said matter-of-factly. ‘All of you.’

‘We’re abducting you,’ replied Maze bluntly. She leant forward and rested her head on the front seats.

Trixie mimicked her, but couldn’t fit in. Maze retreated to give her space. She whispered, ‘Maze and I took your things. We’re going on a vacation.’

‘Lucifer, you can’t be serious.’ Chloe was frowning.

‘Don’t look at me, detective! It was all their idea; you know how much I despise Christmas.’

‘This is gonna be fun!’ Trixie exclaimed enthusiastically when Chloe looked at her again. She cuddled her unicorn. Chloe gave her a miniature smile, even if she didn't agree with this whatsoever.

‘Brace yourselves, ladies, this is going to be a long trip,’ said Lucifer when he started the car and pulled from the kerb. ‘We are spending the holidays in London.’


End file.
